powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ruretta Gerou
, Ruretta Gerō) was a frog-themed Gangler Monster of the Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler, equipped with the "Like a rolling cube/Comme un cube qui roule" treasure from the Lupin Collection. Physical Appearance True Form: Ruretta Gerou has a yellow and purple frog like head with horns on his head and he is sticking his long frog like tongue, a pink and purple polka dotted worm around his neck and armpits, his belly is yellow and his white rib cage was on it, on his yellow arms where purple and pink tadpoles with green eyes, his yellow hands his purple fingers, his Gangler safe is in his belly, under the belly they where purple pink, and red tadpoles with yellow eyes, his legs where purple and it has purple pink, and red tadpoles with yellow eyes on it, his frog like feet where yellow purple and pink. Human Form: Character History Disguising himself as a casino owner, he abused the capabilities of the "Like a rolling cube/Comme un cube qui roule" in his safe in order to unfairly extort money from his casino patrons and land them in huge debt, until the Lupinrangers came and stole the treasure from his safe. When the cops who would later become the Patrangers arrived, he was destroyed by a single blast from all three VS Changers, According to Jim Carter, he was also planning to harvest the patrons' organs. Personality Greedy and unfair, he had no qualms in extorting money from his patrons when they were lost due to his manipulations. He was also implied to be sadistic, as he was said to almost harvest the lost patrons' organs according to Jim Carter. Arsenal * : Throwing bombs resembling a frog's spawns. * He can utilize his long tongue in a telescopic manner for combat. Powers and Abilities *'Human Disguise': Like every Gangler, Ruretta Gerou have the special ability to disguise himself as a Casino Owner. *'Probability Manipulation': Due to the Comme un cube qui roule treasure equipped within his safe, he can can control the outcome of games of chance. Profile * Height: 179 cm * Weight: 197 kg * Criminal Record: Gambling (As well as possible Organ Harvesting) * Lupin Collection: Comme un cube qui roule 6-sided Die * Gangler Safe Location: Gut * Password Number: 2-0-7 * Rangers That Killed Him: Lupinranger Behind the Scenes Portrayal Ruretta Gerou is voiced by and portrayed in his human form by . Etymology His name contains the Japanese onomatopoeic term for a frog's croaking ("gerogero"). It may also be partially derived from the Japanese word for roulette ("ruretto"), referring to his connection with gambling. Notes * Animal Theme: Frog. * Possible Prehistoric Basis: Beelzebufo (which is also known as the "devil frog"). * Ruretta Gerou holds the record for shortest amount of screentime for a Gangler monster (and possibly any opponent any Sentai team has faced), as he appears for approximately 5 minutes before being destroyed. ** He is also the first Gangler Monster to have his Gangler Safe opened by an unmorphed Lupin Ranger (in this case, Lupin Red). * Gerou is the first of two Gangler Monsters to not be enlarged by Goche Ru Medou, with the second being the first Modified Porderman. References TV Asahi's Page on Ruretta Gerou Category:Sentai First Villain Category:Sentai Monsters with a Human Form Category:Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler Category:Gangler Monsters Category:Sentai Monsters Without Mecha Battles Category:Animal-themed Villains